


Morning

by WritTurn



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Leah gets woken up early by her girlfriends plotting something.
Relationships: Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Morning

It was morning and the sun had yet to even rise, and here Leah was being roused from her slumber by incoherent whisperings and thuds beyond her bedroom door. Groggily she lifted her head just slightly off the pillow before losing the will and simply plopping back down. Leah clutched at her bed sheets and rolled over, trying to snuggle herself back to sleep. Her alarm would wake her up for work in two hours and she didn’t want to lose another moment of relaxation to whatever nonsense her girlfriends were up to.

And then there was a clattering of a metal bowl against the kitchen floor followed by hushed admonitions. Leah’s eyes shot open and she glared at the bedroom wall. She considered jumping out of bed and chewing out whichever woman was being so disruptive, but instead she just groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

Eventually silence took over and Leah felt herself drift off into the in-between.

She didn’t notice the door creak open, nor did she notice the two women slink through. Leah didn't even stir as the women cautiously crawled onto the bed and snuggled in on either side of her.

* * *

Sometime later, much too soon for Leah’s preference, her alarm rang and she returned to the world of the waking.

“Huh?”

Leah was surprised to find the arms of her girlfriends draped across her, each woman nuzzling against her shoulders.

“Happy birthday Leah.” Ruby kissed her on the cheek.

“Happy birthday. We wanted to see you before you left for work.” Yoshiko explained before giving Leah a gentle peck on her lips.

“What?” Leah wriggled her arms free and rubbed her eyes. “What was all of the noise earlier?”

“I told you we woke her up!” Ruby chided Yoshiko.

“I’m telling you, that bowl is cursed!” Yoshiko shot back while she brushed her hand through Leah’s hair. “Ruby and I wanted to bake you a cake, but we wouldn’t have had time to do it unless we woke up early.”

“And you both get off work before I do…” a dejected Ruby moaned. “So we couldn’t do it tonight either.”

“Sorry we woke you.” Yoshiko was now twirling Leah’s hair around her finger. Leah smiled at each of them and kissed them each on the lips.

“Thank you.”

Ruby and Yoshiko were generally still asleep whenever Leah left for work. And lately Ruby’s hours had her coming home the latest out of them all. However much she had been annoyed at them earlier just didn’t really matter now. She couldn’t think of a better birthday gift than to start the day in the arms of her loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Leah!


End file.
